Blood Red Sauce
by rhythmeticVagabond
Summary: All it took was one little midnight snack to turn the world into a conflict, and it seems that this is all going according to plan. But who's behind the plan, and what point does it serve? To think all of this started over a jar of pasta sauce. GerIta is hinted. T for violence and minor language. Finally complete!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is an update on November 29th, 2011. I decided this story needed an pre-explination. To my normal readers, this is what happened before the first event of Romano's...sanity-inay (piglatin) spree. For new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy the story I started writing after watching part of Hetaoni! (Nothing related to it)**

It was six thirty in the morning, and one little italian had a craving. He woke up from his deep sleep and wonderful dream of pasta and walked through his door to go down the kitchen. He saw his brother, Romano walk in with a jar of something. Italy had added some chunks of tomatoes to what looked like watered down sauce. He wondered if Spain had given it to him...

Shrugging off the thought, Italy made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He took out his leftover pasta and heated it up, sprinkling parmesian cheese on it. Just as he got ready to pour the sauce on the pasta, Romano ran into the room, an angered look on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT SIX FOURTY FIVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING?" he shouted. Italy smiled at his brother.

"Im making PASTA!" he smiled. Romano punched him in the face.

"NOT WITH THAT SAUCE YOUR NOT!"

"Bro!" Italy whined. Romano went at him again, but Italy ran. He ran almost all the way to his room before he was pinned to the floor by his brother.

Romano punched his face a couple times, and Italy started crying.

Germany started to stir in his sleep. The noise was getting to him...


	2. Chapter 1

Germany was woken by screaming. But this wasn't any normal screaming. This was Italian screaming. And Italian screaming only meant ONE thing...

"Mein Gott, what has he gotten himself into _this _time?"

Drowsily, Germany rolled out of bed. He made his way to the bedroom door before he heard a thud against the wall. Freezing in his tracks, he figured this wasn't a normal antic. Hurriedly, he opened the door in panic.

There the scene was, a crying Italy under an angry Romano.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Nonono! Bro please!"

It was a sight to see. It was sad for poor Italy, but kinda amusing. Amusing...and then Germany cringed as the 'M' in Amusing was quickly switched to a 'B' as in Abusing.

Hard punches met the young Italian's face, leaving bruises already visible and blood dripping down his chin.

"WHY DID YOU?"

Romano's voice was stern. Italy was crying - and now choking - from the harsh beating that had only just begun. Romano slapped Italy's forehead and punched his cheeks again as Italy stuttered with his answer, anxiety kicking in as short, shallow breaths came every second.

"TELL ME!"

Germany could only stand in shock. This was just...inhumane. He knew Romano had a bad temper, and he did beat Italy a little bit here and there, but this crossed the line.

Italy was forced to lean against the wall by Romano's abusive hands, blood still dripping from his seemingly fractured jaw. Italy whimpered in pain as Romano held Italy to the wall with his knee into his stomach. Wheezing _and_ hyperventalating now, Italy just stared at his brother with soggy eyes.

"Wh-Why what?" was his pained answer.

Germany's heart broke for the first time as he watched this scene. Romano dug his knee deeper into the innocent man's stomach, making Italy cry out in pain. Romano punched Italy in the nose, blood starting to gush from it.

"You know VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Romano's voice grew louder with every other word. Italy cried hard, this was so painful.

Germany snapped. He started to walk toward the two, but he froze dead in his tracks as Romano pulled a shiny object from his pocket.

A _knife_.

This was going too far. What was Romano about to kill Italy about? It couldn't be _that_ bad as to resort to death of your_** brother**_. Your own _**flesh and blood**_.

"WHY DID YOU USE MY TOMATO SAUCE!"

Hard punches and slaps occured, and Italy was even stabbed in the arm. The poor Italian was left on the floor as his brother walked away, aggervated of getting no answer. Without haste, Germany made his way to the suffering man's side. Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks, an unusual sad expression on his features.

Without a word, Germany lifted Italy and carried him to the bathroom. This had to be talked about and his wounds had to be tended to.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha if you know me you probably saw this coming sooner or later.<strong>

Once I'm comfortably (or ALMOST comfortably) settled into a fandom, tragic, horror, hurt/comfort, and angsty fics pour out of my brain.

I'm not sure if Romano is TOO violent here...because well...I've only made it to like episode 25 of the APH series...but believe me I know italy. and germany. and england.

I laugh at my cousins. and my brother. we all took roles as hetalia characters (even though I'm the only one who watches it) and here they are:

Me: England

Younger cousin: N. Italy

Older Cousin: Russia (she worries me...)

YOUNGEST COUSIN: she said she was a food o/-\o (itachi face. a little naruto joke...)

Brother: America (me: *evil* I get to call him Bloody American!)

...

And I scare/annoy my cousins by singing marukatte chikiryu over and over. (idk if i spelled it right...)

Anyway this has to be my longest A/N. review please! Part 2 will be out ASAP


	3. Chapter 2

Germany carefully took Italy's shirt off, careful not to touch anywhere he got hurt. Italy had slightly calmed down, but that didn't mean his tears ceased. Germany honestly felt bad for Italy. He wasn't up to one of his accidental antics...his brother had beat him.

Germany, not having any experience of being comforting, tried to help Italy by using his thumb to gently wipe his cheeks. Italy sniffled, tears almost ceasing to flow. His anxiety calmed, and his frown turned into a slight smile.

"Doitsu...you're always there for me," Italy smiled. Germany forced a slight smile back. Germany's gentle smile soon ceased when he remembered Italy's wounds. Taking out sanitary pads and Peroxide, Germany decided to prepare Italy for the stinging and pain to come from the disinfection process.

"Italy, I need you to be strong for me, be the tough little Italian I know you can be," he calmingly said - almost whispered - to Italy as he prepared the pads. Gently, he dabbed the peroxide across the stab wound, Italy suddenly jolting. Germany then proceeded to set the peroxide pad on the wound and gently drag away from it.

Germany heard it: Italy's choke of tears.

"It hurts Doitsu! Please stop!" the Italian cried out. Germany felt a tightness in his throat as he continued. Italy yelled loudly in pain, the tears coming thicker. Germany sighed. He rummaged around the cabinents for the gauze, and, finally finding it, he turned to Italy.

"You were a strong little hurt soldier out there..." he whispered as he gently held Italy's tricep, wrapping the gauze gently around his upper arm. Italy sniffled, watching Germany do this.

"No...I was a coward..." Italy mumbled, looking at his bare feet. Germany shook his head in protest and gently held Italy's chin in his fingers, looking at the Italian's face.

"You were stronger than usual. You didn't try to surrender, you didn't protest. Sure you cried, but that doesn't make you a weakling!" Germany comforted. Italy sniffled again and used the back of his hand to wipe forming tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Doitsu~" Italy thanked, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck and burrying his face into the crook of his neck, smiling. Germany felt the warm blush forming on his cheeks.

"But uh...Italy..."

Italy pulled his head back and looked Germany in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"You have to see Romano again," he sighed, expecting a crying fit immediately. But to his surprise, Italy was choking back those tears, trying to be strong. His shoulders started shaking and his voice was choppy.

"I never want to see him again..."

A tear slid down his cheek, and Germany sighed. He didn't blame him. After what Romano had just done, Germany wanted to throw the guy down a well. Romano had never been _that _abusive over tomato sauce. Heck, he'd **NEVER** been abusive over tomato sauce. What made him get that angry. Germany decided the bathroom wasn't the best place to speak to Italy about this, so he proposed a new plan.

"Italy, why dont me and you go and eat some...pasta?" Germany asked, looking at Italy's bandaged arm. His gaze moved to Italy's now cheery face.

"I'd love that, Doitsu~!" Italy exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his clothes. Germany chuckled.

"But you have to make it because..." he trailed off as Italy nodded.

"I know," he smiled, taking Germany's hand. Germany's face went cherry red as they walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Little did they know what was awaiting them...

* * *

><p><strong>MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT GERITA (hinted Gerita...)<strong>

**how was it? I wont make my A/N annoying and long, lets just say my older cousin chose to be Romano instead of Russia (she said she chose Russia to annoy me cuz I HATE RUSSIA!)**

**Anyway review please! Chapter 1 got alot more reviews then I expected to get in 24 hours (7, but the 7th one was VERY innapropriate so I deleted it)**

**Review! Which chapter was better, this or 1? What do you think is awaiting them? Will Italy and Romano make up?**

**P.S. THIS MAY TURN INTO AN ACTUAL SERIES NOT A THREE-SHOT! I will say in part 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

Italy stood at the stove, boiling water to put the pasta he was making in. Germany sat at the table, drumming his fingers. He was lost in thought.

_Why would Romano lash out like that...Why over TOMATO SAUCE at least! it was insane...It certainly wasn't pleasent to wake up to, your allie being beaten by his older brother..._

Suddenly, he heard stomping and saw Italy start to move nervously. The refrigerator opened and a growl eminated from it.

"WHERE IS THE REST OF THE SAUCE?"

"B-bro, it's not just your sauce..."

Germany cringed. Not Romano...Not _now_.

"I bought the tomatoes!" Romano growled. Italy started to shrink back.

"B-But I made the sauce. I'm the only one who...knows...how..." Italy's voice slowly started to fade as Romano glared at his arm.

"Who played doctor with you, you little WUSS?" Romano stomped his foot on Italy's. Italy bit back a scream of pain.

"I...Won't put him in danger..."

Germany suddenly turned a pinkish-red. He was proud yet he felt embarrased. Whatever the reason, he had to see the turnout. Italy was defending himself!

"Oh why? You won't have anyone to save your behind anymore?" Romano shouted. Italy took his free foot and kicked Romano in the stomach, sending him flying backward into the wall. Romano scoffed as he got up, a large cut going down his upper arm. He cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Oh, thats all you got?" Romano teasingly asked. Italy shook his head.

"I just got started, Bro," he responded, a straight face on.

Germany was stunned. Since _when_ did Italy have this in him!

Italy and Romano started to fight. Fist to fist, foot to foot. Italy was really holding his own. Romano was strong, though. Germany had a gut feeling this was going to end out bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter's so short! I needed a filler to say...<strong>

This is going to be an actual series! :P

OH AND A SPECIAL QUESTION:

...

can anyone do a request for me? It will be for Hetalia. If you want to, send me a PM! It doesn't have to be long...just incase you dont want to because you think I'll be all like 'Hey can you do a (whatever) story for me with (a number over 5,000) words at least?

So yeah I'm not going to go all out and say what my request is in public (ITS NOT LEMON!) so...

Review! How do you think the fight is going to turn out? Will Italy actually win for once? Is Germany's gut wrong?


	5. Chapter 4

It had been about ten minutes since the fight had started. Both men had blood dripping from their mouths and bruises and cuts all over their bodies, Italy more than Romano.

Germany was so drawn into this fight, he didn't notice Japan trying to speak to him. So, instead of pushing, Japan sat down and started to watch the fight, too.

Italy was getting tired...the world started spinning...he felt dizzy...

_Falling...falling...__**thud**__._

Gasps of horror came from the German and the Japanese men. Not because Italy collapsed, but because Romano was _still _beating him. Germany clentched his fists. He _had _to step in now.

"ROMANO!"

Romano didn't stop, though he jumped. He picked the limp man up and started punching and kneeing him senseless. Germany gripped Romano's shoulder and ripped him away from the bloody younger Italian.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU ABUSING ITALY? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? WHY?" Germany shouted at Romano. Romano growled.

"Its nothing you need to know," he mumbled, jerking away from Germany and walking off. Germany sighed and looked at Italy. That tightness came back to his throat...his eyes felt moist. Then he realised...

He shook it off, biting back tears. Men don't cry.

Carefully, he lifted the young Italian. He needed to do all he could to keep Italy away from that deranged man.

Up he went to his own bedroom, where Italy would stay until further notice.

* * *

><p><strong>EVEN SHORTER THEN CHAPTER 3! I'M SO SORRY!<strong>

I just had to write the rest of the fight tonight. Thank you EVERYONE for helping this become one of my most popular stories! This is the shortest ammount of time ive gotten 13 reviews and over 800 views (visitor and hits combined) in 4 days! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

The Italian remained unconscious as Germany tended to him.

The way his body was slightly deformed in places evidently shown he has broken bones. He had blood staining his lips and chin, his chest and stomach and back. That fight was severe, almost everything in the kitchen banged into. Even the boiling water for the pasta fell onto Italy.

Germany gently wrapped gauze around Italy's left eye, where he had taken a hit to. He could assume Italy would have some reprocussion from that, like temporary blindness. Germany couldn't bear to think of permanent.

He heaved a sigh of relief, at least Italy was alive. He gently stroked Italy's cheek. To Germany's surprise, Italy smiled a bit.

"Doitsu~" he said in a soft, innocent voice. Germany blushed and jerked his hand back. He watched Italy open his eye just a bit to where all you could see a tiny bit of white and his pupil.

"Are you feeling alright, Italy?" Germany asked. Italy sat up a bit, hissing as the wounds on his back opened a bit.

"Si..." he whimpered. Tears formed on the brim of his eye. Germany shook his head and used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, please," Germany mumbled, pulling Italy into a gentle hug. Italy took no haste as to wrap his arms around Germany. Though he was trying to obey Germany's request, he failed. He burried his face into the crook of Germany's neck again, sobbing. Germany sighed and pet the Italian's hair.

He couldn't believe this, all of this over tomato sauce? They were _tomatoes_, for God's sake. Go out and buy more.

Italy was still crying, causing Germany's pajamas to become wet. Then Germany realised...

"Italy, we have to talk about this," Germany mumbled, pulling Italy off of him. Italy shook his head, tears still falling from his eye.

"No, Doitsu, _please_ no!" he begged. Germany shook his head.

"We have to talk about this or else you'll always be paranoid!" Germany put his foot down. Italy just stared at Germany, wide-eyed. Germany just looked at the Italian, as he felt his throat tighten once again.

Instead of just being stern, he sat next to Italy on the bed. The bed made creaking noises as it adjusted to the now 230 pounds on it, Germany and Italy's weight added up.

"Why was Romano beating you this morning?" Germany softly asked. Italy took an anxiety-filled breath and looked at Germany.

"He claims anything and everything having to do with tomatoes is his. So...So I tried to make some pasta and I used 'his tomato sauce', and...and..." Italy choked out another sob, eyes closing. Germany sighed.

This was going to be a long counsiling session...

* * *

><p><strong>Again short! D:<strong>

**I had to post something before I went to church! **

**THANK YOU ALL! HERE IS THE CURRENT STATUS FOR BLOOD RED SAUCE'S VIEWS:**

**October Stats: For the month of 2011-10, there have been a total of **881 Hits** and **391 Visitors** to story: **Blood Red Sauce**.**

**THATS IN 5 DAYS GUYS!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Review ;D it makes my day. this has gotten 17 reviews! in 5 days! Happehhhh!**


	7. Chapter 6

Germany looked at Italy with soft eyes as he explained everything about Romano and what had happened in the past week. Tears ran down the young Italian's face as he went on. Germany stopped him in the middle of one of his sentences with a surprisingly warm hug.

"D-Doitsu...?" Italy stuttered through tears. Germany tightened his hug.

"It's all going to be ok Italy. I'm going to make sure of it..." he mumbled into the Italian's hair. Italy felt a warm blush spread across his face.

"D-Doitsu..." he happily smiled, wrapping his arms around Germany. Germany sat holding the Italian in his arms, making the Italian feel safe.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened. An angry voice rang through the room, making the Italian start to shake like a volcano about to erupt. Germany gently lied Italy down to sleep, hesitating to kiss his forehead. He decided to, though, to make the Italian feel better. Germany smiled as Italy purred gently, snuggling up to the fluffy blankets Germany used.

"Good Night," Germany mumbled as he turned to the other Italian.

"So, you're making my brother love you, almost literally?" Romano pounded his fist. Germany stood tall, though, and unmoving.

"I'm going to protect him at all costs," Germany told Romano. Romano scoffed and shook his head. Running at him, Romano kicked Germany in the jaw. Germany shook his head and ran at Romano, grabbing him and slamming him into the wall, holding him against the wall with his hands and waist against Romano's wrists and stomach. Romano's struggling made it difficult. "Hows it...feel!" Germany grunted through teeth, jutting his waist deeper into his stomach. Romano growled.

"You really want to get me worked up?" Romano shouted. Romano managed to get his foot up and kick Germany in the stomach. Germany staggered back and fell onto the bed. Italy didn't stir though. Germany chuckled.

"Anything for this innocent man..." Germany mumbled, running at Romano, his fist ready.

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY SHORT! IM SORRY!<strong>

I have to work with a ton of schoolwork and oneshots and PMs and preparing for an anime club and other series..s...s...IM STILL NOT RIGHT ON THAT PLURAL!

Reviews will encourage whatever team your on! Vote team Germany or team Romano! It will be important for later chapters!

Review this chapter and I promise you as much pasta, wurst, tea, and burgers you can eat! oh, and I from now on always promise England's creatures too.

England: YOU CANT DO THAT!

Me: I can too.

So review and get as much pasta, wurst, tea, burgers you can eat/drink, and england's magical creatures. EXCPET MINT BUNNY HES MINE!

Yeah get all that AND vote your team in a single review!


	8. Chapter 7

It wasn't easy, being their strength was evenly matched. And their shouting had woken up half of their neighbors. But Germany was winning by a slight hair. It was amazing how strong Romano was...

"Give...Up yet?" Germany grunted, blocking Romano's punches as fast as they came.

"Nope," Romano huffed. "But you'll regret ever coming between me and my brother!" Romano shouted, kicking Germany in his side. Germany grunted lowly, but continued to fight. Romano growled. Tearing himself away from the fight, he ran through the halls of the house, Germany right on his tail. "HELP!" Romano shouted, "I'M BEING BEATEN! IM BEING ATTACKED!"

"YOU LIAR!" Germany shouted, running at Romano. He jumped on Romano, bringing him to the ground right as America, England, and Japan rounded the corner.

"Germany-San, what are you doing to Italy-San's brother?" Japan asked, more worry on his voice than ever before. Germany began to stutter.

"Uh...Well..." Germany stuttered.

"Dude! What's gotten into you! What did Romano do!" America shouted. Germany couldn't even open his mouth before England started to speak.

"You git! You've been on a rage all day!"

Suddenly, the three men grabbed Germany by his shoulders and tore him off of Romano, dragging him down the hall. Panicking, Germany could only say one thing.

"ITALY! HELP!"

O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0O

Romano snuck back into his own bedroom.

"I'm back," he stated. A voice grew from the other side of the room.

"State today's progress."

"Yes, Sir." Romano began. "I managed to get him in the hallway this morning. But Germany came out and just stared. I got frustrated, like you told me to. The tomato sauce thing was a great ploy, my Lord," Romano bowed slightly.

"Continue," the voice demanded. Romano nodded.

"I got him to pass out in the kitchen about an hour later, finding out Germany had been helping Italy's wounds. I went into Italy's room one last time before I called it a night, and thats when Germany attacked me. I used the last resort plan to yell help. England, America, and Japan are hauling Germany off as we speak. Good job getting them to go along with our plan, my Lord," Romano finished, bowing again. The voice gave a contemplating hum.

"I suppose that's good for today's quota. Do better tomorrow, unless Germany is in prison or something along those lines. For now, rest," the voice instructed. Romano nodded.

"Good night, my Lord," he bowed one more time before walking to his bed. Lying down, he felt a slight pang of guilt. But he wouldn't ever show it. He had a job to finish.

O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0O

"I'm going to ask this one more time, and don't give me any crap, why did you attack Romano!" England shouted. Germany was shaking with anger and fear. Anger for being taken away and questioned when he was in the right, and fear for Italy being alone in the house with Romano.

"I was protecting Italy! I swear!" Germany shouted, anger written across his face. America held a whip in his hand.

"Go ahead," England stated coldly. America cracked his whip and hit Germany. Biting back a shout of pain, England nodded again. America hit Germany again. Once more, England nodded, and one last hit was landed on Germany before he broke and yelled. England grinned.

"Thats exactly what I like to hear. Take him away, boys," England said proudly. America and Japan gripped he bleeding man my his shoulders and dragged him to a freezing cold room, locking him in there.

* * *

><p><strong>So Romano's not alone. He has America, England, and Japan on his side. This is the darkest EnglandAmerica/Japan I wrote. Or thought. EVER.**

**Whos the mysterious voice? And what will happen to italy and germany?**

**Review! Dont forget my promise from the last chapter.**

**Oh yeah, no votes for team romano yet! keep voting!**

**Review!**

**England: first you take my creatures, now im sadistic. Whats next?**

**Me: lets see...I've already killed you, married you...evil-ized you...I have to angel-ize you.**

**England: -.-||**


	9. chapter 8

Italy started to toss and turn, sweat pouring down his forehead. He felt uneasy for some reason. It was unusual...

He was having a nightmare.

"Nnnnghnnn..." he moaned. His closed eyes clentched tighter.

_He was surrounded by what seemed to be pasta sauce. It wasn't anything he thought would happen. His brother lie dead, a jar of sauce next to him. On the jar was a label; _

_..._

_"You didn't listen, here is your punishment."_

_..._

_A dark, cloaked figure walked out from behind the shadows. His hands were covered with blood, and a smirk was plastered across his face._

_Just as he was about to speak, a peircing scream left the younger Italian. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from his now sliced stomach._

_"What happened!" Italy shouted in terror. Italy then noticed his brothers body seemed...disinflated._

_A dark laugh grew behind him. It was Romano's._

_"What...happened..." Italy whispered as he died..._

Italy jolted up in bed. Sweat poured down his body like niagra falls. What was that dream about? Italy stood up and looked around, panicking.

"Doitsu?" he shouted. No response. Italy got worried. "D-DOITSU?" All he could hear was the echo of "Tsu..."

Italy felt tears form in his eyes. Was Romano dead? Was Germany hurt? Who was that guy in the dream? Without thinking, Italy darted out of his room and down to Romano's.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Germany awoke from the sound of running. Where was he? Groggily, he sat up. Feeling a stinging pain, he suddenly remembered the harsh beating that had happened the night before. He stood up slowly, as not to aggervate the wounds.

"Italy?" he shouted. He didn't expect an answer. Germany started to shiver. The room was freezing! "ITALY!" he shouted. He was slightly afraid for once. Hissing in pain, he fell to the floor.

He didn't realize there was invisible poison slowly being sprayed into the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Italy burst through Romano's door. He was still asleep. Italy let go of his breath, but he felt afraid when he heard a voice calling his name. After hearing it slightly louder, he realized:

"DOITSU!"

He ran down the staircase into the kitchen where England, America, and Japan sat. Running past the refrigerator, he remembered the jar in his dream. Running backwards, he opened the door to the fridge and inspected the jar of pasta sauce. Sighing in relief after seeing no note, he proceeded to act calm infront of the three nations. They caught onto the act though, and England was the first up.

"Italy, what happened last night?" England asked. Italy looked at England.

"Veh? Last night? I fell asleep and then I had a nightmare..." Italy thought outloud. England took a step forward.

"Thats not what I meant. Come with me," he said through gritted teeth, tightly grabbing the italian by the arm and dragging him into a basement. Little did he know doitsu was there...

* * *

><p><strong>Second chappie today. just 1 more small chapter before I go to bed...<strong>

**Review...remember the promises and the poll from chappies 6-7...**

***yawn* review...**


	10. chapter 9

America and Japan walked over to Germany's cell. Seeing the man was now choking from the invisible poison, they snickered and dragged him into the fresh air. It hurt Germant to breathe.

"What..." he choked, "What do you want?"

"We want you to see something you will never forget..." Japan said, an unusually menacing look on his face. Germany looked, for once, fully frightened.

Forcefully, he was dragged through the basement...

O0O0O0o0o0o0o0O0

"TELL ME, NOW!" England shouted, holding a whip tightly. Italy was crying hard, blood pouring from his bare back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the small Italian panicked. England growled and hit Italy with the whip once more. Italy shouted out in agony, writhing, trying to arch his back. Restraints held him to a table. England and an unusual bloodthirsty look on his face as he got ready to yell again.

But before he could, Romano's voice rang through the room. Right before anyone could respond, Germany was literally kicked into the same room Italy was being tortured in.

Blank stares were exchanged from everyone but Italy and Germany. Though in pain, Germany forced himself closer to Italy.

"Italy..." he grunted out. "Italy..."

Italy sniffled. "Doitsu!" he shouted in pain as England angrily whiped him again.

"NO SPEAKING!" the Brit shouted. Italy flinched at his voice.

Germany was angry. What was going on? In the past twenty-four hours, his best friends and Italy's brother had turned into psycos! Before Germany could yell, Romano started to speak again.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Everyone could hear the tears and the pain on Romano's voice. Romano fell to his knees and started crying. His shoulders shook and shallow, shaggy breaths escaped and entered his mouth.

"I never wanted to do this..." he whimpered. "I never wanted to hurt Feliciano or Ludwig...I never wanted any of this to happen!" Romano pounded his fist onto the concrete floor.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

He pounded his fist again. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT This isnt right this isnt right..." he sobbed, his voice lowered with every word.

"Romano?" Italy softly asked. England growled and continually whipped Italy.

"I. SAID. SHUT. YOUR. TRAP!" England shouted. Anger was written across his face. America slowly approached England.

"Britian...?"  
>"SHUT IT YOU WORTHLESS AMERICAN!" England whipped America until he was on the floor, almost crying for mercy. England growled and threw his whip on the floor, storming off.<p>

America started to cry. "Britian...this isn't like you..."

Everyone rushed to the two men to help them. All Germany could think was _please let italy be ok..._

O0O0O0o0o0o0o0O0

England burst into Romano's bedroom.

"My Lord, Romano has called a quits on us."

"What? We had a deal..." the voice said. England nodded.

"I understand, sir. If Romano, Japan, America and I could get the information out of Italy we would be home free."

"Hmm...England. Why is there blood all over your uniform?"

England began to stutter. _Blast it all, I was hoping he wouldn't notice!_

"You know violence was disabled for the help. Only Romano could approve of the beatings."  
>"W-Well you see..."<p>

"I've heard enough..."

The voice stepped out of the shadow and walked toward England. With an agonizing scream, England was on the floor, bleeding.p

"You want to hurt someone so bad, hurt yourself."

He kicked England and walked out of the room. England choked.

_Is this what torture feels like? Im sorry...Im so sorry...I wish I could make things right..._

But his wish failed, as did his heart.

England was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Britian was killed! And who is the voice? Voting will be announced on the epic final battle, which I have not determined when it will be. <strong>

**Anyone up for a fanart? You do a fanart, i'll write a story for you!**

**review!**


	11. chapter 10

Walking into the basement, he was treated with so much respect.

"My Lord, how are you?"

"My Lord, why have you come out of hiding?"

"My Lord..." "My Lord..."

He decided to cut the nonsense.

"Arthur has betrayed us."

Everything went silent. America looked at the man, whispering "No... you didn't..."

The man cleared his throat.  
>"So I decided to cut his alliance with life. He's dead."<p>

"RUSSIA!" Romano shouted. The man...Russia...turned to the sobbing Italian.

"I DON'T WANT ANY MORE SUFFERING!"

Russia turned to the Italian who was huddled in the corner, his brother now next to him.

Romano had tried to comfort him after his unnessicarally harsh beating.

"What happened to our agreement?" Russia growled. Romano gently lied the younger Italian on the floor as he stood.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care. I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Japan and America were now standing in awe, and Germany watched as he sat proped up against the wall next to the Allie duo.

Italy looked up from his fetal position as he suddenly remembered his dream.

The jar of 'sauce', his brother lying dead...the figure...it all made sense now.

That jar of sauce was Romano's _blood_. That was why he was protecting it so closely! That's why he didn't let Italy eat it on his pasta!

"Romano!" Italy choked. Romano looked at Italy, sorrow in his eyes.

"Romano! I'm sorry for trying to use the sauce! I figured out what it really is..."

Romano's eyes grew wide.

"H-how?" he stuttered.

"I...I had a nightmare last night. In it, you were on the ground, a jar of 'sauce' next to you. I don't remember what it said, but there was a note attached to it. But suddenly a figure appeared and your body disenflated and I was bleeding..."

Germany's eyes grew wide. Finding the strength to crawl, he made his way over to the greiving Italian. Romano's eyes were full of pity, but right as he went to move, Russia grabbed him by the neck.

"Romano!" Italy shouted, trying to jump up. Germany shook his head and held the Italian down.

"No...Not yet..." Germany mumbled into Italy's back. "It's not time!"

"Not...Time?" Japan asked. Germany shook his head.

"I'll explain later, but for now, help me get Italy and America upstairs!"

With an apologetic look, Germany glanced at Romano. Romano nodded with a look to say "help them, I'll be fine". Nodding at Japan, they started to help the two up to the rooms.

Romano started Russia blankly in the eyes. Angrily, he demanded:

"Release me."

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's turned good! so those who have voted team romano can now change to team germany or stick with team Russia...AKA used-to-be team romano.<strong>

**Very little magical creatures and free food left, so review! I'll restock soon...**

**Oh, and a little question, i seriously need someone to promote this a bit more, so could you do a fanart or a youtube video about it and/or me? (total anime fangirl).**

**Just asking for a bit of promotion~**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Germany and Japan ran up the stairs of the house, the hurt men either in their arms or by their side. Germany looked at Italy as he whimpered in pain. Japan looked at America as he bit back tears.

"Come on, Japan! We're loosing Italy!" Germany shouted, starting to run up the stairs. The hard pounding of Germany's feet could be heard all through the house. Japan looked up the flight of the stairs. He whispered comforting words to the American as they tread the rest of the steps.

Germany was the first one to think to check Romano's room before anything. After passing it, he backed up and walked in. While walking, he stepped on something and heard a crack. Looking down, he realized he had stepped on a hand. _England's _hand.

Germany looked over the dead man. Blood had dried after pooling around him. It clung to his clothes, his arms were outstretched to his sides, his eyes still slightly open. Germany noticed a gash in his stomach and a blood trail leading out the door.

The only one who he knew of that owned a knife in the household was Russia.

Russia murdered England.

Germany staggered out of the room with the Italian right as Japan finished climbing the flight of stairs with the American.

"What's wrong, Germany?" Japan asked

"Here, take Italy. Bandage them both. I left the warplan book in my bedroom. Whatever you do, DON'T come downstairs!"

Germany lied the Italian against the wall and darted back down the stairs.

Japan looked at both America and Italy.

"Oh come on Germany-San..." Japan sighed.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Germany huffed and puffed as he finished running down the stairs. "RUSSIA! ROMANO!" he shouted, running into the room. He found Romano chained to the wall, struggling to breathe.

"Russia! What are you DOING?" Germany shouted. Russia snickered as he turned around.  
>"What does it look like?" he inquired. He held a slightly bloodstained whip and waterpipe. Germany shook his head.<p>

"You IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ENGLAND! WHO'S NEXT? ROMANO?" Germany shouted as loud as he could. Russia snickered.

"It was originally, but now I have someone else in mind..." Russia smirked. Germany's eyes shrank as he backed up toward the stair cases.

"No...NO!" he shouted, turning around and running. He felt tears come to his eyes. What was Russia planning for the rest of them. What was Russia planning for _Italy_? He sent a silent prayer toward the heavens and continued to run, fighting tears. He kept his head down as he ran as fast as he could up the flights of stairs. But he jerked to a stop and moved to the side, causing Russia to run ahead of him. Then he made his way back down the stairs to get Romano off of the wall. Everyone needed to hear this new warplan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ive gotten a new shipment of goodies to give away! The catalog will be posted in chapter 12. <strong>

Over 10 chapters! Once we pass chapter 12, this will be my longest story (regarding chapters) yet!

I'd like to thank: Alice 'Italy' Morgans, XxSilentHostessxX, and HikariKegawaAshi for being the ones to accept the challenge of fanart and fanvideos, athough Hikari told me that his/her (idk) art has been failing lately. BTW Hikari im guessing ur a girl.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Your Russia Fangirl Friend D. She's anonymous but my friend and supporter in real life. She said she'd try to give the link to someone on DA to promote this. THANK YOU :D

I'd like more word to get out to the fanfiction, so if you could post the link on a blog or in the description of your fanvideo/fanart, I'd apreciate that.

Our goal for this fanfiction is to get AT LEAST 100 reviews by the end of this! I'd love to get 200 but at the rate of reviews (which is approximately 5 or 6 every chapter, more or less) it seems highly unlikely unless you guys help me get a miraculous spike of reviews/views by the aforementioned (blog, fanart/fanvideo).

Anyway I will be including Angel!England in this story. But shhh, don't tell anyone I told you this ;D.

I will also be using OC's. I have one. Her name is Amaya (hint-hint wink-wink to those who know me XD). Her last name is Higari.

I have openings for my friends. You know who you are!

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

Japan lied the two nations on the bed. he had just finished bandaging their wounds and was skimming over the 200 page warplan diary.

"Germany-san, is this what you do on your vacation days?" he asked himself. He skimmed over each page with no enthusiasum.

Suddenly, he felt vibrations on one of the lower stories of the building, he felt it through his chair.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Virginia sat, chanting something England had taught her. She was in a dark room infront of a mirror.

"Angel of Darkness Angel of Light Come through the Terror Make My Life Bright" she repeated over and over.

After about 10 times of that, she sat confidently in a chair. A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought it didn't work. But suddelny, a blinding light filled the room.

"Did someone call?" a farmilliar voice asked. Virginia opened her eyes and looked at the figure infront of her.

England was flying in the air in a bright white tunic reaching his mid-thigh. He had brown sandals on and a star wand in his hand. Large, white wings attached to his part-bare back and a hovered above his head. Virginia started to cry and ran to him. He held her in a hug.

"I missed you, Love," he mumbled into her wavy brown hair. Virginia cried into his bare shoulder.

"What happened? I went to go to your room but saw you dead in Romano's bedroom. What did he do to you?" she shouted. England gently kissed her lips to lower her voice.

"He didn't do anything to me, Love," he whispered, looking into her cerulian eyes. "It was my leader."

Virginia's eyes widened. "RUSSIA DID THAT TO YOU!" she shouted. England kissed her again.

"Shhhh...its ok..." he whispered, holding her in another hug, kissing her temple and rubbing her back. She cried into his bicep, fisting her hands and resting them on his chest. "I'll always protect you..." he comforted. Virginia shook.

"Don't risk your life for me..." she whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thats one request I'm going to have to deny, Love."

* * *

><p><strong>GAH ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! THIS IS THE SHORTEST SINCE LIKE CHAPTER 4!<strong>

Just proof Im putting angel!england in there.

Virginia is my OC. I will only take states/provinces from my friends. Ones I can remember at the time (short term memory over here) are XxSilentHostessxX, djsrocks, Alice 'Italy' Morgans, SaraQuita, SasuHika, and vampire16goddess17.

Hooray for writing about yourself and a country! XD

Review and CRAP I forgot to get the catalog together! Lets just say we have a crapton of every characters personal items! AND MAGICAL CREATURE PETTING ZOO! All of englands cratures plus my own two! Flying Spiramint (ice) bunny, and Pegasus! Feed them cookies and milkshakes!

REVIEW AND GET ALL OF THE ABOVE EXCEPT FOR THE AW CRAP PART!

BTW I didnt update for a week and a half due to computer problems. I was on my PSP! HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!


	14. Chapter 13

Germany pounded up the steps, practically dragging Romano behind him. He shouted loudly for everyone to meet in his room. Even Virginia and England heard them from three floors below.

Everyone ran up to his room, most out of breath.

"I have an important announcement. We are against Russia and whoever he may have on his side. We need to band together and fight!"  
>"FIGHT!" everyone shouted.<p>

"We will target one reigon. His arms. He fights with weapons, so if we diable use of his arms we will be able to have more of a fighting chance!"

"CHANCE!" everyone shouted.

Virginia raised her hand.

"Yes?" Germany nodded toward her.

"Can I fight too?" she asked. Germany nodded in approval.

"Find anyone you can. We need as many recruits as we can. Meet me back here tomorrow at seven in the morning, not nesecerally sharp but around. Got it?"  
>"GOT IT!" everyone responded.<p>

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Pathetic excuse for a chapter I know. I needed a filler and its 12:10 EST right now. Im sorry! Its crappy I know and I STILL DONT HAVE THE CATALOG DONE!<br>Im sorry i havent put anyone elses OCS in yet. Im tired. I have a report im working my BUTT OFF on for pearl harbor.**

**Review please! WERE APPROX. 30 AWAY FROM 100! **


	15. Theme Songs and 100th Reviewer

**You guys have made me so happy with how popular this story has gotten, and I'm thankful that we've reached over my first review goal. Thus far, I love how this has turned out. I forgot, have I made any promise yet to the 100th reviewer?  
>Anyway...I have a question. What do you guys think of the themesongs I've picked out so far:<br>Overall Story/Italy = Hero (by Skillet)  
>Romano = What I've Done (by Linkin Park)<strong>

**If you have suggestions for other themesongs and/or character songs tell me in a PM or Review~**

**(By the way by themesong I mean a chaptersong, momentsong, or overallsong)**

**Thank you guys so much again~ And if I HAVENT made a promise to the 100th Reviewer, I will write something for you as long as it isn't Lemon or M rated~**

**Review please~**

**BTW the catalog may never be put together~**


	16. Chapter 14

After Germany gave his war plan, Virginia set out to find the other states. She searched around franticly, but couldn't find anyone...and then she saw one.

"North!" she ran toward her friend, North Carolina. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey VA, whats up?" she smiled. Virginia shook her head.

"No time! Wheres Pennsylvania and California?" she franticly shouted. North shrugged.  
>"What am I, their big sister? They can handle life on their own..." Virginia gave her a blank stare. "Oh crap..." North Carolina mumbled. "I <em>am <em>their big sister..." Virginia nodded. She turned to run off and look for them, but Virginia grabbed the collar of her shirt.  
>"Find them and bring them to Germany's room. We'll split up. I go to find Penny, you find Cali," she stated. North Carolina nodded in agreement.<p>

They split up.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Virginia ran around, looking through her room, Pennsylvania's room, every room she could enter that wasn't locked. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, dead out of breath. Thats when Virginia heard England fly up behind her.

"What's the matter, Love?" he lifted her by gently touching her shoulders and guiding her upward. She started to cry.

"I can't find Penny...remember, my best friend?" Virginia sobbed. He pouted slightly.

"Yes I remember her," he replied. Virginia looked into his eyes. She noticed something different about them. He was scanning the house, using an above view. He jumped.

"What? Is it bad?" she shouted. Without a word, he flew toward Germany's room, Virginia running as fast as she could after him.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Germany was talking to Italy and America, who had just woken up when England and Virginia ran in. Germany jumped a bit, but shook it off. He turned around. "Yes?" he asked. England took a deep breath.

"I have some important news..." he mumbled. Germany stood up.

"Important news?" he mumbled. "Its only been an hour since I dismissed you guys!"

"But I need to tell you this right now!" England shouted. Virginia was just as stressed as Germany, and in unison they replied:  
>"Fine...What is it?"<p>

England sighed. "Guys...California and Pennsylvania..." he sighed and tried to find the right words. He looked at the floor.

"Well?" Germany asked. England opened his mouth, and out came the words...

* * *

><p><strong>ITS SHORT BUT IM TIRED SO DEAL WITH IT XD<strong>

****God you guys dont know how tired I am. Ive been up since 8:30. its not the norm for me...anyway ive gotten past my writers block in this story so you'll be seeing more of it through Christmas Break...hopefully.

Geez this is the crappiest cliffhanger ive done in a long time...feel free to disagree.

If there are tons of errors I will go through and rewrite this chapter. Im just exhausted and had to get something out.

Review please!  
>P.S. england's themesong - Leave out All The Rest (by Linkin Park)<p> 


	17. Chapter 15

"California and Pennsylvania were kidnapped. They're being held hostage in the basement with Russia and his gang, and he's seemed to brain was one of the states..."

Germany stood, mouth open. "How would you know all this...?" Germany thought outloud.  
>"Did you not notice he's kind of an angel?" Virginia butted in. Germany nodded a bit, shrugging his shoulders. She scoffed. "He can HELP US fluff for brain. He has powers beyond any weapon Russia could possibly have in his possession!"<p>

"Well I did say I needed more people to help, did I not?" Germany pointed out. Virginia nodded, then gasped and smiled.

"He can be my teammate!" she came to realisation. Germany and England nodded in unison.

"England," Germany started. England looked up at him. "I need you to gather everyone. Get them all in here. We're going to start fighting. God only knows what Russia could be doing to those innocent girls..."

England nodded, flying out of the room and calling everyone. Virginia followed him, doing the same.

Germany sat back down. "Russia's going too far over the limit...' he muttered, looking back over at the now empty bed. He looked toward the wardrobe and saw america and italy dressing for battle. He blushed a bit, watching Italy. What _was_ this feeling? Wasn't it something called...love...?

* * *

><p><strong>I GET ITS SHORT. I GET IT.<strong>

****Im just stressed because I have an American History project which I did on Pearl Harbor being due any day now, a Colonial History test tomorrow, and a Science test on friday. I also have alotta people I have to talk to IRL, art to practice, RPs, not to mention other stories, im trying new anime...

Yeah pretty packed.

Review please~

PS I is sick TT^TT


	18. Chapter 16

In less than an hour, everyone was in Germany's room again. Germany stood on the bed to see over everyone in the crowd. England stood next to him.

"I'm sorry to say that West Virginia has turned on us." England announced. Virginia and North Carolina gasped, as they were the two states. "Pennsylvania and California have been kidnapped by Russia _and _West Virginia, and are being held captive somewhere in the basement. It gives me a headache to try and locate them, so I'm assuming there's a rather large supernatural barrier or something of the sort protecting it."

"Also, we will be going into battle right after we are done here. I want everyone to realise England has made it possible for each of you to have one single power for the time being," Germany added. Everyone looked at their hands. America started to fly, flying above the nations and states.

"Yo dudes, check it, I'm swimmin in air!" America shouted, doing the backstroke. Everyone laughed except for Germany and England.

"America, lets be serious now," England corrected, dragging America down from the air. America pouted, and England hit him in the back of the head.

Germany cleared his throat and continued. "We will attack in waves. The weakest to the strongest. Virginia and England will be the only ones not nesecerally battling, as they have supernatural strengths. They can disarm the barrier - if there is one - that is trapping Pennsylvania and California. After they equip the girls, they _will _join battle."

England flew to Virginia and placed his hand on her head. Muttering something in a foreign language, his hand started to glow. Her eyes turned golden and she started to float as England did. She grew wings and her clothes turned into a gold and white dress.

"I've momentarally brought her into the afterlife so she can be invincible. Only those who haven't died will be impossible to wound in this state. I, on the other hand, am vurnerable. But I'm already dead, so I'll just loose my earthly body. If I get hurt, don't worry about me," England explained. Virginia nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back. England chanted something else in the foreign language. "You will be returned to your normal state when we free Penny and Cali or if I'm wounded bad enough."

Germany stepped off the bed. "I need everyone to figure out their powers and sort into groups. England, Virginia, I need you two to go ahead to the battlefeild. Go to your stations and disarm the supernatural force." England and Virginia soluted and flew away.

"As for the rest of you," Germany began, "Ice powers are group one, Fire powers are group two, magic is group three, extreem strength is group four. I will join every group as I've been given all four."

Everyone sorted into groups, and Germany took a deep breath.

"Onto battle we go!" he yelled, running out of the room. He was followed by the groups. Down the stairs they ran, down down down to the basement. This was it, they werent going to lose easily, they were either going to win... or die trying to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey if this spurrs your reviewing spirit, the 100th through the 105th reviewers get oneshots! I will NOT write M or descriptive stuff. T is my limit.<strong>

**Review for that special chance~ **


	19. Chapter 17

"Come on, troops! We're almost there!" Germany announced as they made their way down the last flight of stairs. He held his arm out, Pausing to analyze the area. "Shh..." he heard someone coming.

"Путь свободен," a young girl said into a headset. Looking one last time around the perrimiter, she walked away. "Россия, сэр, теперь мы можем начать второй Советский Союз."  
>Germany hissed. "Anyone understand that?"<p>

"I did," China raised his hand. Germany nodded toward him. "She said "the path is free. Russia, sir, we can now begin the Second Soviet Union."

Everyone paled.

"But I'm confused..." Italy mumbled.

"Why would that be?" Germany asked.

"Well..." Italy went deep into thought. "Everything that's happened, Romano turning on us, England, America, and Japan too. Why did America and I have to be bedridden?" he asked.

"Well I'm the hero so I see why..." America trailed off as Germany shot a glare at him.

"We are not here to joke around, America. If you have nothing relavent to the current topic, keep your mouth shut..." Germany corrected. He looked down at the floor, going into sudden deep thought. _How is all of that relavent? Why would Italy and America be the main targets...?_

"Wait a minute, Italy, you're in rank three with America, right?" Germany asked. Italy nodded.

"Si!"

"Group three attacks last, then."

"Why?"

"Because..." Germany paused, thinking of how to explain it. Taking a deep breath, he began:

"Think about it, if he targeted you and America, wouldn't he be afraid of you? Especially if he used those closest to us to try and get us?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"But wait! We attacked you too, Germany!" Japan added. Germany nodded.

"But I'm fighting with each group, so it doesn't really matter," he pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement again.

"Now come on, we need to plot..." Germany sat against the wall, meaning for everyone to do the same, as they did. "If anyone has a suggestion on the matter, feel free to give it."

"Ok, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ITS SHORT SCHOOLS HECTIC I HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK...<strong>

**And this doesnt evolve to much into the future of the story as it explains the past...**

**Anyway R&R and all requests will be written after BRS is done~**


	20. Chapter 18

England motioned for Virginia to step forward as he edged around a wall. "We're close to the supernatural force. Then we can find Pennsylvania and California and get back to the others."

Virginia nodded. "But, how do we disarm it?" she asked. England stood and thought for a moment.

"We're angels, surely we can think of something..." he thought outloud. While he stood thinking, Virginia noticed a noise coming from behind him. It sounded like...walking? Listening closely, she also heard a voice. With haste, she pulled England against the wall and listened.

"Master Russia should be happy about this. We can start our plan sooner than we expected...Nobody's here, so it'll be easier to sneak an attack on them behind. We must get Italy and America..." West Virginia explained to Alaska, Russia's little sister and other servant.

"Do you think we should report back to him?" Alaska asked. Straining to hear better, England craned his neck to get closer to the sound sorce. Virginia did as well, but he slipped on the wall and fell to the ground.

"Bloody-oh hell, they're coming!" England shouted, helping Virginia up and starting to run from the now suspicious and following girls.

"Abort?" Virginia asked, running as fast as she could.

"No, we're going to hide and re-calculate our approach..." England mumbled.

"GET BACK HERE! MUST BRING ALL INVADERS TO MASTER RUSSIA!" West Virginia and Alaska shouted. England shook his head. Taking Virginia's hand and jumping, he started to fly.

"Use your wings..." England mumbled. Nodding, Virginia started to strain until she had control over them. Flying, the two of them perched ontop of a half-wall a couple rooms away.

"Thats was a close one..." Virginia mumbled. England smiled, panting lightly from the sudden escape, placing a quick, gentle chaste kiss on her lips for encouragement. Stammering, Virginia looked up at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, whats this about recalculating our approach to going to the supernatural force...?"

"Well..." he began, thinking of safer routes. He couldn't risk Virginia getting hurt. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL im so sorry I havent been updating quickly. Its 8 in the morning and I dont have to start getting ready to head out to church until around 9:15. Lol i wrote this while watching Paint it White~.<strong>

****Anyway as those of you who I talk to on a regular basis probably know, this is for those who just read.

For easter I got a hetalia wall scroll, a deck of hetalia playing cards, and im going to go beg for my america dogtag after i post this XD

only two more reviews for requests~ o3o


	21. Chapter 19

It had been an hour, and nobody had piped up and said anything. Germany sat against the wall, head tilted back a bit, eyes closed, obviously deep in thought. Italy sat next to him, watching Germany think.  
>"Doitsu...I think I may have an idea..." he piped up after a bit. Everyone looked at the Italian.<p>

"Well?" Japan said from the background.

"Spit it out!" America shouted excitedly, causing Italy to flinch. This earned America another glare from Germany. After a moment, Germany turned to Italy and nodded.

"...Well, we only have a small militia right now...Me, Germany, Japan, America, Romano, and China...right?"

Canada raised his hand in the background. "And me..." came his soft add-on.

Italy blinked at Canada, then turned back to everyone. "If we added more members, we might be able to have a better fighting chance~" Italy cooed, standing up in the middle of the sitting group. Everyone nodded, except for Germany.

"England would have to grant them powers," Germany opposed, standing up as well. Italy looked up at Germany, then to his brother who was sitting in the corner. He caught a glimpse of something.

"R-Romano?" Italy asked. Romano's head perked up.

"Si?" he asked. Italy pointed at Romano's arms.

"Wh...Why are they bandaged?" Italy inquired, worry starting to become written across his face. Romano paled, looking at his arms. He swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond.

By this time, everyone had looked at the older of the Italian brothers.

"Y...you didn't try..." Japan mumbled, eyes going wide. After a moment, Romano got what Japan was asking and shook his head, eyes wide, hands raised.

"No, I didn't attempt that! It...It..." he sighed, looking at the floor. "The jar of sauce, in the refrigerator upstairs..." he trailed off, biting his lip and looking around.

"Sauce..." Italy mumbled, remembering the events of the previous days. He snapped out of his trance-like thought as he Romano began to speak again.

"You guys know Russia is behind everything..." he reminded, earning nods from everyone. He took a shakey breath, continuing. "To proove I belonged to him, that I was his minion, he cut me and put my blood in a jar. He told me to use it as a ploy to get Italy into this whole mess. I never wanted to do this, you know...He said he would kill me if I didnt cooperate!" Romano felt tears prick his eyelids.

Italy's eyes went wide. "I-Is that why you beat me...over the sauce?"

"Yeah...It is..." Romano mumbled, suddenly feeling like a jerk. Italy shook his head, remembering what he had been talking about, suddenly fuled on anger a bit from his brother's abuse from Russia.

"If I can find the others, I swear I will find England and Virginia and get them to grant powers to the new recruits," Italy stated, a certain gleam in his eyes. Germany was a bit taken back by Italy's sudden courage, then sighed.

"Be careful," Germany nodded. Italy smiled, nodding back.

"I will!" he shouted, running up the stairs to the main part of the large house.

0o0O0O0o0O0o0o0O0O0o0o

By this time, England and Virginia had found a seemingly non-guarded route to the source of the supernatural force. England flew ahead of Virginia, continually scanning the area for any more of Russia's brainwashed minions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Canada's brother, Saskatchewan, slumped against a wall. Stopping dead in his tracks of flight, he turned to the boy.

"What happend?" he asked the teen. Saskatchewan looked up, eyes a bit hazy, blood dripping down his face.  
>"A-Alaska...she's n-not the person sh-she used to be..." he mumbled, blood trickling from his lips as he spoke. Virginia flew toward him.<p>

"She used to be nice?" Virginia asked, tilting her head. Saskatchewan nodded weakly. "Before she went to live with Russia..."

England looked around. "We'll get you help, don't worry, just stay put..." he assured. Taking a shakey breath, he looked at Virginia. "Stay with him, make sure nobody hurts him any more than he already is..."

Virginia nodded. "Go get help..." she pretty much agreed, sitting next to Saskatchewan. England flew off in the direction they'd come from, hoping to run into any of his allies for help.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW CHARACTER ALERT: Saskatchewan<strong>

****I actually invented him right when I got into Hetalia, when we were studying Canada in school. I made him more of a farmboy so I could remember Saskatchewan was the breadbasket of...something...i forgot it was so long ago OTL.

Anyway I didn't really know what to write on Virginia and England's side, but I needed to reveal the reason this story is called Blood Red Sauce in the main part.

I hope you liked it...I tried to make it longer than usual but its only over 700 words ||OTL

Reviews make me happy being I need more publicity for this story again ^^

-total anime fangirl

P.S. New review goal: since we've reached over 105 reviews, my new goal is at least 150~


	22. Chapter 20

Italy ran up the sets of stairs that lead back up to the main floor of the house. Looking around, he failed to notice any signs of life. He sighed, walking around, hoping he could find at least _someone_.

"...ia!"

Who was that?

"...irginia!"

Italy tried to listen for where the calling was coming from.

"VIRGINIA!" North Carolina shouted, running into Italy, causing them both to fall to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted.

"S-Sorry!" Italy said quickly, getting up and looking around once again. North Carolina glared up at him.

"Sorry? The least you could do is help me up!" she shouted. Italy blinked at her, then shook his head. "No?" North Carolina scoffed, "You're the one that hit into me! You have to help me up!"  
>"I have to go find other people!" Italy shouted at her, running from the room.<p>

"Other people...?" she mumbled to herself, remembering what she and Virginia had been doing. She growled. "THATS MY JOB, YOU RETARTED ITALIAN!" she shouted, jumping up and chasing after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

France and Prussia sat in the dining room of the large house, talking about different wars they had fought in.

"You really had to come in and interfere with the awesome me's battle plans in the War of the Austrian Succession?" Prussia asked, laughing softly.

"That was years ago, Prussia~. Why cant you overlook that~~?" France cooed. Prussia chuckled.

"Its history. I keep reminding you so you wont do anything like it again~"

The two were about to pour some wine when Italy ran in.

"Big brother France! I need your help!" he shouted, panting as soon as he skid to a stop. France raised an eyebrow.

"Help? For what?" he asked.

"Its a long story, just come quick!" Italy pleaded, reaching a hand out. France sighed and stood. He turned and looked at Prussia, then back at Italy.

"Can I bring Prussia?"

Italy nodded quickly. "You can bring anybody you want, we just need to get to the basement!"

Prussia frowned. "But the awesome me doesn't want to go down there! Did you hear about Russia? I heard he keeps prisoners in a magical cage or something...I dont want to chance getting captured!" he refused.

"Come on, Prussia...Italy needs us to go help..." France sighed. Prussia crossed his arms against his chest.

"Whats in it for me if I go?" he scoffed. Italy felt even more anger bubbling inside of him.

"Doitsu is going to be fighting Russia and his minions, and we only have a few people in our militia! We need more people or we might not make it!" Italy hollered at Prussia, causing the German man to blink. Fury soon wrote across his face.

"WEST IS FIGHTING RUSSIA? NOBODY STANDS A CHANCE!" he hollered back, infuriated. Italy winced. He knew England would probably grant them powers, but he didn't want to say that just yet in fear Prussia would think he had gone crazy.  
>"Fine, you dont want to come help?" Italy shouted after a moment. "Dont!" he started to storm off. France glared at Prussia, casuing Prussia to flinch.<p>

"Wh-what'd I do?" Prussia aggervatedly shouted. France rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or no, mon ami~?" he asked, about ready to just leave the German alone in the dining room. After a moment, Prussia sighed.

"I guess the awesome me will go..." he mumbled. France chucked.

"Good~ Now come on!" he motioned toward the door, beginning to run. Prussia followed suit, a bit worried about fighting Russia and whatever minions he may have.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, I hope this was good. I had major writer's block...<strong>

****Seriously this was one of the hardest chapters to write for many reasons. 1. I have no idea how to write Prussia...2. I had to incorperate North Carolina again and forgot whos OC she was OTL...3. writers block, 4...Im distracted by many things.

Anyway is the story making sense thus far? I think I may have made it confusing...

R&R~ And Anonymous review ItalyLover, please quit spamming, thanks~


	23. Character Profile 001

**Name: **Virginia

**Human name: **unknown

**Height:** 5' 6''

**Weight: **unknown

**History: **once a royal British colony, Virginia has had her ups and downs including helping end the Revolutionary war. She is now on good terms with England and currently dating him.

**Position: **Guardian Angel

**Allies: **England, Germany, Italy, Prussia, France, Romano, Canada, China, Pensylvania, California, North Carolina

**Neutral: **America

**Enemies:** Russia, West Virginia, Alaska

* * *

><p><strong>I felt I should do something useful with my innability to write right now...<strong>

****...So I'm doing character profiles! :D Started with Virginia as she was the first OC in the story.

And to add onto the A/N from the previous chapter, Rhythm Thief is a game that takes place in France. Ironically, there are more Brits in it than I can remember.

French. Flags. Everywhere _ .

I'm thinking of doing character profiles on the characters involved in schemes (England, Romano, etc) as well as OCs.

Who do you want a character profile of next?

And should I have a seperate fanfiction for this? XD


	24. Chapter 21

Italy ran, followed by Prussia and France, back down to the basement. "W-We dont have much time!" he called to the two. "R-Russia's planning something!"

"Planning what?" France asked, trying to catch up to Italy.

"I...I dont know...I-It was something bad though!" Italy responded.

"This sounds so unawesome," Prussia muttered.

"This is serious!" France glared.

"I know! Its just unawesome!" Prussia pouted.

"Enough!" Italy screamed. "Hurry up or we might not make it in time!"

"...Fine..." Prussia mumbled, running faster than he had been.

_We're coming, California and Pennsylvania..._Italy thought, picking up the pace.

030303030303030

"Help...Help!" England called. He had been wandering around for what seemed like hours, trying to find help for Saskatchewan. Thats when he ran into Spain. "Oh! Spain! I know we've had our hardships in the past but..." he trailed off when he noticed the dim look in Spain's eyes.

"Hello, England," he said plainly.

"Spain? Are you alright?" England blinked.

"Oh, yes...you needed help?" Spain asked, a rather creepy smile growing on his face. After a moment, England nodded.

"Y-Yes...why..do you know first aid?" he mumbled, taking a step back.

"Why do you look so scared?" Spain inquired, tilting his head.

"N-No reason..." England said nervously, backing up until he hit a wall. "W-Well...I r-really must be going now...n-nice talking to you!" he laughed, beginning to run.

"I don't think so..." Spain muttered, lunging himself forward and taking hold of England's upper arm.

"Bloody- Gah! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" England called, beginning to thrash around.

"Master Russia doesn't take kindly to people who refuse, so I'd suggest you submit to me," Spain laughed, dragging England off toward a door.

"Help! Virginia! Germany! Anyone!" England screamed, continuing to thrash.

"Shut it, Limey!" Spain growled, kicking England.

England sighed, giving into Spain's capture. _I know I said when California and Pennsylvania were rescued, or when I was wounded badly enough I'd revoke Virginia's powers...but I think it's for the best I revoke them now... _he thought. He muttered something under his breath, breaking the bond between Virginia and the Angel realm.

"Be safe..." England whispered as if he were speaking to Virginia, shutting his eyes as Spain dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Its short I get it, but this got me past the part I was blocked on.<strong>

Some random updates here:

1. I will be updating AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE before September 4th, which is when I go back to school. Yaaay...not really.

2. I might update several times in one day or not at all one day...This is due to the fact I'm doing alot of art to sell (origami, plushies, etc.). I also have soccer, and sleeping at friend's houses (we have alot planned)

3. I still need character songs, fanarts, etc. It'd also be cool if someone was willing to collab with me on a Blood Red Sauce manga-type thing

4. Review :P My new goal before school starts is 150 reviews! :D

Criticism? PM me please :3


	25. Chapter 22

England awoke on what seemed like a metal floor, and rather groggily sat up. _How long was I out? _he thought, glancing around to try and scope out where he was, but to no avail. The lights were off, and the room was nothing but black.

"Is anyone in here?" he asked, going to stand up. As he stood as tall as he could, he felt the top of his head hit something cold and hard. "Bloody hell..." he murmered, feeling the obstacle with his hand. "A metal roof?! How small is this room?"

"Its not the room that small..." a voice came from his side. "Would you like me to turn a light on?"

"Who are you?!" England shouted, attempting to walk forward but hitting metal bars instead. That's when a light flickered on, and revealed nobody other than Russia.

"Pryviet, England~" he laughed.

"Russia! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" England screamed, gripping the bars and attempting to shake them.

"What do you think I'm doing? Im keeping you from saving California and Pennsylvania, and I'm keeping you from protecting Virginia and Saskatchewan."

"You do realise I'm not really here, right?" England sighed, resting his forehead against one of the metal bars.

"Da, I've taken all of that into account. I heard Virginia bring you back as an angel. Do you not think I keep close tabs on my victims?" Russia practically giggled, walking around the cage England was in. "I want to know their strenghts...their weaknesses...their breaking points..."

"Your sick..." England murmered.  
>"I wouldn't say 'sick'..." Russia shrugged. "Call me whatever you want, comrade. Not like it matters when your life is in my hands."<p>

"My life was already taken by you once!" England retorted.

"Da again, comrade. But if I kill you again you'll never be able to come back, now will you? I know that you made a little militia of measly countries, but all of you combined wouldn't make a nation strong enough to beat me!" Russia laughed. "How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like you might have missed one small detail, Russia," England chuckled.

"Oh? Have I?" Russia blinked. After a moment, he grinned and slowly turned to the darkened half of the room. "Do you really think I would have missed anything when I have this?" he asked, turning the light to the other half on, revealing a complex security system. There were moniters virtually everywhere across one wall, showing each room of the house at several angles. England gaped, paling a bit.

"Wh...How?" he asked weakly.

"Simple. I wired up the house the other night while you all were sleeping. You helped, dont you remember?" Russia asked, walking toward the security system before turning back to England.

"No...I dont. You had me under mind control, Russia. How would I remember?" he deadpanned. "I also died! Must I bring that up again?"

"Nyet. No need to bring up your death. I bet Romano remembers...he was a rather tortured mind~" Russia sang, looking for one particular monitor.

"Like I said...Sick," England murmered.

"Aha! Found it!"

"Found what?"

"Shut it, England," Russia muttered, digging around a few boxes, looking for something. "Aha! Found yet another thing!"

"You're not making any sense!" England mumbled. Russia turned to him.

"Do you really think I'm trying to make sense to you, comrade?" he scoffed. He raised what he had found.

"You dont know?" Russia responded.

"If I knew, would I be asking you?" England sighed.

"...shut up. Anyway..." Russia thought for a moment. "All I'm going to say is...that sauce...it wasn't sauce."

"If it wasn't sauce, what the hell was it?" England paled.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own, now won't you?" Russia chuckled.

"You're a sick, twisted human being, Russia," England glowered.

"Thank you," Russia smiled, walking out of the room.

England sighed, sitting down in the cage. _This is going to be a looooooong rescue mission..._ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND UPDATE IN ONE DAY, YOU GUYS MUST LOVE ME ;u;<strong>

****...Or you guys are forming an angry mob to come get me to update more xD.

I gave up practicing GUITAR for this

Donchu guys know I wanna learn Mein Gott on electric guitar?! :U

All randomness aside, I believe I have the start of the end going on here.

It'll most likely be over sometime this month or next month if I keep writing faithfully.

I'm going to have a vote here and on my profile:

Should Blood Red Sauce have a sequel?

Review with your answer, or wait until the poll is up :P


	26. Chapter 23

Russia wandered the halls of the basement, calling for Alaska and West Virginia and looking around for any of the small militia that had been formed.

He was planning to end it all right there. He didn't need to play around, he just needed them weak enough to take them over. He knew he only had a small window of opprotunity until they found out what he was doing, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was going to create the next Soviet Union weather they liked it or not.

"Alaska! West Virginia!" he called after a few moments of looking. It seemed like they weren't even in the basement..."Where are you two?!"

"Looking for someone?" a voice piped up behind Russia. "Because I think I might have an idea as to where they are...Alaska and West Virginia, I mean."  
>"What did you do with them?" Russia asked, turning to see Italy.<p>

"If you want to know, you're going to have to do me one little favor," Italy giggled.

"Favor? I don't have time for this..." Russia mumbled, glancing around until he found something that he could use as a weapon. Before he could run to get it, however, he felt two people starting to attempt to drag him by the arms. Russia was about to speak when he felt something sharp and cold barely touch the skin on his neck.

"I think you ought to reconsider..." Italy drawled, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, lookie. Its another update. A very short one at that.<strong>

This chapter was kinda beta-ed by Sapphire'sDestiny...So credit goes to her to helping me write this part xD

Yeah...I need to stop posting at 9 at night xD

I will most likely have this story almost wrapped up by september 4th...I need to get the bulk of it done before school starts up.

Enjoy the filler chapter! xD


	27. Chapter 24

Germany stood after about an hour of Italy not coming back, groaning. "Where is that man at?" he murmered

Japan glanced around. "Should we go look?"

"No...We all can't go. We need to just send one willing person. Also, someone who knows how to fight. We can't have a wimp going out there," Germany explained. After a moment, Romano stood, staggering toward Germany.

"I'll go," he said softly, coughing a bit. Germany shook his head.

"You need medical attention, Romano. You're lacking blood."  
>"No! Let me go!" he shouted, coughing more.<p>

"R-Romano, you were in a better condition earlier...wha-what have you been doing?" Canada spoke up.

"None of your damn business, Canada!" Romano hissed, turning to face the Canadian. Canada flinched, standing.

"It is my business! You're part of a team! You need to tell is if something's wrong!" he snapped. Romano flinched and, after a moment, ran off toward the hallways of the basement.

"ROMANO!" Germany called, running after the Italian.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a moment, Russia sighed. "Fine. What do you want from me?"  
>"I want the freedom of a couple of friends," Italy murmered. Romano made a struggle, hissing as he felt the blade press against his neck. Italy tutted, removing the knife from Russia's neck and putting it back in his pocket. "France. Prussia," Italy said, causing the men to look up. "Bring Russia to the militia. I need to investigate the room he came out of."<br>"Why should I take orders from you?" Prussia snarled.

"Do you want to be free?" Italy glared. France kicked Prussia, earning a yelp and a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," he murmered, helping France drag a struggling Russia off toward the 'base'. Italy turned his back on them, beginning to walk toward the room. He froze when he heard speaking from inside the room. It seemed to be in a foreign language...

"Bloody hell! Why wont it work!" the voice called after a moment. Italy blinked, running into the room.

"England?" he asked, turning a light on. England cringed a bit, but nodded.

"Italy? Thank God you're here. Listen-"

"Where's Virginia at?" Italy blinked. "Tell me Russia didn't get her!"

"No...she's with Saskatchewan...we found him hurt and she didn't want to leave him. I don't believe Russia's captured her at this point," England nodded. Italy let out a breath.

"That's a relief...alright...how do I get you out? I need to get you back to the base. I have France and Prussia dragging Russia back there for us to fight..." Italy explained.

"I don't believe there _is_ a way, Italy," England mumbled.

"Wha-What? All cages have a way to open!" Italy blinked.

"I don't believe this one does though..." he murmered. He trailed a hand across a patch of metal, obviously deformed by flame. "He welded it shut."

"No...Nonono you need to get out to help us! What about Pennsylvania and California?!" Italy whimpered.

"Oh? Them? They'll be fine. Just a few more hours until they're one of us," a familiar voice came from the corner of the room. Italy flinched, chills going down his spine. He knew that voice.

"S-Spain..." he mumbled. He flinched again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hola, Italy. How's your brother doing. I assume not well, si?" Spain chuckled. Italy turned red from anger, growling and turning to Spain.  
>"Enough with the chitchat, Spain. What do you mean by 'they'll be one of us'?" Italy hissed.<p>

"Oh. That room has a power too complicated for a simple brain like yours to comprehend. I wouldn't worry about it. Once we defeat your pitiful group of weaklings, you won't even know the difference between your state and the state you'll be in~" Spain laughed.

"I don't understand. Granted, I'll never fall to you!" Italy snarled.

"Oh? Talking tough for a kid, are we? We'll see how well you can fight our army soon enough~" Spain chuckled, turning and starting to make his way from the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Italy called, growling.

"Adios, Feliciano," Spain chuckled, walking out the door.

"Get back!" Italy called, chasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this chapter even makes sense? =.=|| I shouldn't write after I pulled an all-nighter ;3;<strong>

Goodie. I have 4 days to finish this. I wont even be here on Sunday. =.=

I have soccer tomorrow, nothing that I know of saturday, going to a friends on sunday, coming back on monday, and school starts on tuesday.

Wish me luck updating.

Hopefully this'll only be 5-7 more chapters.

;3;

review?


	28. Chapter 25

"Let go of me! What are you doing?!" Russia shouted, struggling.

"It's over, Russia. Face the facts. You're _not _enslaving us. We're ending this once and for all," France muttered, glancing around. Where was the base at? Italy had never told him...

Absentmindedly, France lost grip of Russia, leaving him to struggle more. After a moment, he completely freed himself and began throwing punches.  
>"France! Quit daydreaming and help!" Prussia called, beginning to fight Russia back. France blinked and turned around, eyes going wide. He ran forward, beginning to try and stop Russia.<p>

"Stop it, Russia!" France shouted, getting a gun from his side and hitting Russia in the back with the handle, trying to get him to stop. Russia chuckled and slowly turned to France.

"You think that'll stop me? Hm...I wonder what you'll look like in dull grey military clothes..." Russia hummed, gripping France by the collar of his shirt.

"P-Prussia! Get help!" France blinked. He began to try and kick, punch, slap...whatever he could do to get Russia to losen his grip. He choked a bit, the collar of his shirt far too tight from the grip.

Prussia nodded and turned to run off, but blinked when he saw Romano and Germany.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," Romano called, running, his head down.

"Romano! You're in no shape to do any of this!" Germany responded, running as fast as he could.  
>"I <strong>DONT <strong>NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Romano called. After a moment more of running, he hit into Prussia, causing him and the other to fall onto the ground. Germany skid to a stop infront of the pileup. He looked up, blinking, eyes going wide at the situation France was in. He thought back, remembering something England had done. Hadn't he given everyone powers to fight with?

"Ice, Fire, Magic, Extreem Strength..." Germany murmered. He scowled, looking up. He was every one of those. He had each of those powers!

"Hn?" Prussia blinked after he had gotten Romano off of him.

"Ice, Fire, Magic, Extreem strength!" Germany repeated. He ran forward, gripping Russia and attempting to throw him off of Romano. When his strength failed, he frowned, attempting to use ice. That failed. Fire failed as well, as did magic. "Whats going on?!"

"Doitsuuuuuuuu!" a familiar voice shouted. He looked up to see Spain barreling toward where he was, Italy running behind. "Watch outtt!"

Spain collided with France and Russia, and Russia dropped France. He gasped for air, skin pale. "Wh...Wha..."

"Russia! I think we aught to run!" Spain blinked. Russia nodded, attempting to run off. But without notice, Germany and Prussia gripped Russia by the shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere," they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Blarg another jumbled chapter. Just trying to set the end up. I do have to end this today or Monday after all.<strong>

****This story's coming to an end pretty quickly eh? I seem to have strayed from the original plot set up in earlier chapters, which makes the story rather confusing, eh?  
>But I guess we'll see where I end up going with this. I got an idea last night on how to end the fight scene, which this was the start of.<p>

Before I finish this Author note, I just want to thank all of the followers on this story. When I published it, I didn't think it'd get so popular suddenly. It turns out it did. I didn't think it was such an original idea, but people have been telling me it was a unique approach to a fanfiction.

I can't believe I've made it this far without severe delay. Longest I went without an update was...what...maybe a month, month and a half?

Thank you for encouraging me to continue writing this story.

Review?


	29. Chapter 26

Russia chuckled. "I'm not going anywere?" he asked softly, standing still. "What makes you think that?"

"We have an army..." Germany responded, looking around. Russia sighed, smiling and shaking his head. "Wh..What? Why are you smiling?"  
>"Poor you..." Ivan laughed. "You obviously don't know what I've been doing..."<br>"Doitsu!" Italy whined, having attempted to run toward him, but was being held back by Spain. "Th-They're doing something to their captives!"

"Dah...something not humanly possible...something England set up for us in his first life," Russia grinned. He snapped his fingers, and Pennsylvania and California wandered up behind Germany and Prussia, grabbing them and pulling them away from Russia. After a moment, Saskatchewan and Virginia walked up behind France and gripped onto each of his arms.

"Wh...what..." Germany blinked, looking at the states. "What did you do...th-they're on your side now?!"

"Dah, again," Russia laughed. "That supernatural force was set up by England...it was his ingenious planning that started this whole scheme!"

Italy shook his head. "He was under mind control! Just like you did to mio fratello!" Italy choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes. "You used the shedding of their blood as a ploy! They did as you wanted because, if they didn't, you'd take their blood! And for what reason?!"

Russia laughed, looking at the young Italian and wandering over to him, cupping his face in his hands gently. "Because I can," he said, all kinds of rudeness dripping from his voice as he quickly withdrew his hands from their current position and slapped Italy. Italy's eyes went wide, and he just looked up at Russia, tears spilling over.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed, thrashing in Pennsylvania's binds. "L-Let me go!" he shouted, looking at Pennsylvania.

"Master Russia has given me orders to obey him and him only, unless he says otherwise," Pennsylvania said in a near-robotic voice. Germany growled, helplessly watching Italy cry now.

Russia gripped Italy's shoulders, pulling him away from Spain and tossing him across the room into a wall, watching as he slid to the ground limply. Germany thrashed again, cursing at the top of his lungs as he saw Russia walking over to Italy yet _again_.

And all through this, Romano had ran off, trying to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize that it isn't very long, but the last two chapters were rather confusing as I re-read over them, and I was tying up some loose ends.<strong>

**I might as well go ahead and finish this. It's 1-year birthday is this coming Friday...(by "It" I mean this story).**

**Wow...it's already been a year...this is by far the largest project I've ever taken up. I apologize for the long wait. It will be finished, if not by, _ON_ Blood Red Sauce's first birthday.**

**Expect some more chapters today.**

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 27

Romano ran, tears threatening to fall as he did so. He couldn't comprehend how all of this happened or _why_ it had happened. Hell, he didn't remember why he even spoke to Russia that day. All of that aside, he continued to run, pushing all thought out of his head except for saving his brother.

He came to a dead hault after a moment, however, as he felt someone's presence in the room. He couldn't tell whether the person had good or bad intentions, but he thought it best to remain as still as possible for the time being.

"Romano?" came a soft voice as light footsteps quickly echoed toward him. Romano turned after a moment, greeted by the calm, violet eyes of Canada.

"O-Oh...its you...listen, Italy and the others are in trouble...I think Russia's getting ready to kill them or turn them or something..." he whined, fear in his eyes. Canada blinked.

"Wh-What about the others? China and Germany and England and..." he trailed off when he saw the sad look in Romano's eyes. "Are they there too?"

"You obviously _missed _it when I said 'the others'," Romano spit out rather rudely. Canada flinched.  
>"S-Sorry..." he whispered, shrinking back a bit. Romano sighed, rolling his eyes a bit.<p>

"China isn't there...I think he's the only one from our militia who isn't there right now," he corrected himself after a moment, looking over at the Canadian. Canada blinked.

"L-Last I saw him...h-he was running toward the staircase again..." he trailed off. Romano nodded.

"Th...Thank you...now please...j-just go help mio fratello..." he murmered, turning and running toward the staircase. Canada blinked, just watching Romano run off.  
>"O-Okay..." he said softly, turning in the opposite direction and running<p>

0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o

Russia gripped Italy up by the collar of his uniform, looking him dead in the eyes. "It's your fault all of this happened, you know. You put everyone in danger. _**YOU **_did this," he spit, giving an evil grin. Italy shook his head.

"H-How did I cause this?!" he shouted, flailing his arms exasperatedly, tears continuing to pour down. Russia looked around and motioned with his free hand, glancing over at the small group of countries held by states.

"All of them could probably guess. None of you would have known about my plan, had _you_," he looked at Italy as he continued ", had _you_ have not had that addiction to pasta. Romano hid his blood in the refridgerator, and you mistook it for sauce. Romano had to stop you from using it, and that is what sparked this whole thing. Had you not woken up hungry that early in the morning, _**NONE**_ of this would have happened!" Russia laughed, throwing Italy into the ground. Italy screamed, giving a sob and nothing else after he hit the floor.

"ITALY!" Germany continued to scream through the whole thing, thrashing until Pennsylvania accidentally let her grip on him slip. He ran toward Russia, but was stopped by a blunt object to the head, sending him to the ground as well. Russia blinked, glancing up and grinning when he saw a cerain someone.

"West Virginia...how nice of you to come help~" he smiled.

"I saw you were in trouble, and I only did what I was taught to do, Master," she bowed, looking up at him. Russia pet her head.

"Good job. Now go get the others," he grinned. She saluted and ran toward Prussia, who had also managed to escape the grip of a state, earning a kick in the gut from him. She fell to the floor, looking up at the silver-haired man. Prussia scoffed.

"Think you can bring down the awesome me _**that**_ easly?!" he laughed, pulling a gun from his side. "You're wrong."

West Virginia shook her head. "And you obviously think a little bullet will be enough to kill me, dont you?" she growled. She jumped up and took the gun from Prussia, aiming it at him. She teased the trigger, glaring at him. "Any last words, _idiot_?"

Prussia blinked, looking at the gun. "...I can't believe you'd turn on me, Brenda..." he frowned.

"This isn't time for joking!" Francis called, struggling to get out of Virginia and Saskatchewan's grips, unable to. "G-Gah! I need to join a gym if I get out of this alive..."

Russia rolled his eyes as he watched all of this go on. "Come on! You're all acting like children! West Virginia, finish them off, please," he said, boredom in his voice.

After a moment, West Virginia nodded and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I still managed to make it short. This took me like...the better part of 25 minutes to writeshot**

****Wheeee~ Cliffhanger ending of chapter~ :D

Sorry I didn't update for the past day or two. I couldn't get on the computer yesterday and the day before I had a brainfart :D

I don't even know where I'm going with this anymore. But obviously I'm still doing well if I'm still getting reviews...xD

Tell me if this even makes sense anymore in a review, and take guesses on how it's going to end :D

Maybe I'll have the end up tonight...I dunno.

Reviews are always welcome xD


	31. Chapter 28

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bullet went through the air. Less than a second was between Prussia and the bullet impacting his chest, which left a small window of opprotunity for him to think. The bullet impacted with someone...but not the original target. Germany had regained consciousness mere moments before the bullet went off, and had jumped in front of it. His body fell to the ground with a dull thud, and everyone just stared.

"N...Ngh...D-Doitsu?" came a soft voice. The young Italian stood after a moment of trying to remember where he was, blood dripping down his neck from his head. He just stared for a moment before running forward, tears in his eyes. "D-Doitsu!" He fell to his knees next to the fading German, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "D-Doitsu..."

"I-Italy...?" Germany whispered, glancing up at Italy through hazy eyes. He coughed up a bit of blood, taking a forced breath. "I-Italy...D-Do me a f-favor..."

"D-Doitsu..." Italy whimpered, reaching out to grab the man's hand. Germany had no response, just staring blankly up at Italy.

"S-Save everyone...p-please..." Germany whispered. Prussia got up from the ground - where he had dove as Germany jumped infront of him.

"W-West?! West!" he blinked, scooting to his side.

"P-Prussia...I-I'm sorry..." Germany rasped. Prussia shook his head.

"N-No...its okay..." he bit his lip, trying to shake off the feeling of crying. He couldn't just start bawling...it wasn't natural...not to him, at least. Germany coughed again, looking between the two men.

"...I...I guess I'll see you guys later?" he gave a small smile, causing Italy, who had just started to calm down, to start sobbing again. He and the Prussian nodded, causing Germany to smile wider. "A-Alright then...Auf Weidersein..." he said breathily, his eyes sliding shut and his head lolling to the side. Italy shook his head, his sobbing beginning to cease.

"D-D-Doitsu..." he whispered. "I...I'm not l-letting this go u-unpunished..." he practically growled, jumping up and running at West Virginia.

"H-H-Hey! I w-wasn't aiming at him, i-in my defense!" She blinked, raising her hands defensively. Italy looked at the gun in one of her raised hands and took it, backing away from her and aiming it.

"You still killed him..." he snarled, shooting the last bullet in the gun. It hit West Virginia, causing her to drop dead on contact. Italy just looked at the body, glancing at all of the brainwashed nations states and the brainwashed nation. "...I need to end this..."

"Italy...What are you doing?" Prussia blinked, getting up.

"Stay here..." Italy ordered. Prussia blinked as Italy turned toward him, noticing the stern look on his face. After a moment, Prussia nodded.

"A-Alright..." he said, rather shakily.

With that, Italy was off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

England sat in the cell, sighing. He was bored as heck, and the Russian had left him not even a harmonica...

That's when Italy barged into the room again.  
>"Oh...hello Italy..." he blinked, waving. Italy just gave him a look that seemed sad and determined.<p>

"Wh...Where's the supernatural energy source at?" he said softly. "I...I need information on it..."

"The supernatu...Oh! Well...I was kinda examining it while sitting here...bored...and I learned that only the purest objects could destory it..." he gave a bitter laugh. "I guess neither me nor Virginia would have been much of a help..."

"Alright...where's it at?" he asked, formulating a plan.

"Its a floor below us," he nodded. Italy blinked. A basement under a basement...? He didn't even know they had _one_ basement before all of this happened...let alone two. He nodded again after a moment.

"Th...Thank you...I...I'm going to save you...save you all...f-for Doitsu..." he whispered, turning and running out of the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For what seemed like hours, Italy wandered the basement, searching for the staircase to the next floor. After a moment, he went to lean against a wall and fell through it, screaming. He hit the ground about a minute later, just lying there in quite a bit of pain. "Nhhh...wh...what just happened?" he mumbled, getting to his hands and knees. He got up after a moment, looking at the sight infront of him, getting rather sick to his stomach from worry.

It was a discolored type of air filling the room...just beyond the point from where he stood. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see there was no escape route. This had to be where all of the states had been sent to be brainwashed...

He just stared for a moment before sighing, taking a step forward.

All of the events from the past few days flooded into his memory. Everything...from waking up that morning craving pasta, to Romano beating him...all the way to Germany's death. He took one more deep breath before looking to both sides of him. England's words flooded into his memory...

_"Only the purest object could destory it"_

Giving a thoughtful laugh, tears sprung to his eyes and overflowed. "Th...Thank you all for helping me...n-no matter if it hurt me o-or not..." he whispered, walking forward into the force and dropping moments later. "I...I'll never forget any of you..." he whispered, curling in on himself from the immense pain he was in. He gave a bittersweet smile, pain and sadness overtaking his emotions. His eyes slid shut after a minute or two, however, and he was out of it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Months has passed by this point, and funerals had been held. Germany had a physical appearance, but nobody could seem to find Italy's body anywhere. It caused Romano and Prussia both immense pain to have seen their brothers die in battle. They still weren't completely stable, and probably wouldn't be anytime soon if at all.

All of the nations and states sat at the dinner table, waiting for Romano to come out with their meal. He walked into the room after a while, setting several large bowls in different sections of the table for the nations and states to serve themselves.  
>"Don't start eating yet!" Romano called as he ran from the room, running back in with jars full of a red, chunky substance. He set them next to the bowls and, a few moments later, took his seat at the head of the table.<p>

Everyone looked at him with confused eyes, and he sighed. "It was four months ago today that Italy and Germany died for us...I thought we should honor the night with their favorite meals mixed together...with the way all of it started. Pasta and pasta sauce...but the pasta sauce has wurst in it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Romano gave the word that they could begin to serve themselves.

Everyone just glanced down at their plates once they had gotten what they wanted to eat, carefully topping the pasta. A few younger nations began to cry softly, as did Romano and Prussia.

Forever would Germany and Italy be remembered through the means of blood red sauce on top of pasta.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I say anything in this Author's Note, I'd like to thank every single one of my followers for sticking with me as I wrote this over a year and thirteen days.<strong>

**The story originally wasn't going to end like this, but as things changed in it, my ideas changed. This isn't much of a chapter, I know, but I tried to make it the longest.**

**Thank you to every single one of my fans, and I apologize that most pairings didn't happen as much as I had hoped. I was more aiming toward hinting GerIta, anyway.**

**As I mark this fanfiction as complete, I just realise that I've completed the largest project I've ever taken up...**

**Thank you, Alice 'Italy' Morgans for the cover image!**

**Thank you all for being a part of Blood Red Sauce.**


End file.
